


Words About Us

by Spones-in-my-bones (KoruLunan)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Team Spones, Tumblr Prompt, spones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoruLunan/pseuds/Spones-in-my-bones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a series of little drabbles I found I've been collecting as I wrote them, and finally decided to post. All fluff. Possible implied character death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Aged Saunter

McCoy covered his mouth as a brief cough escaped his throat.  
"I believe you are 'getting too old' to take walks every morning, Leonard." Spock's tone was flat, but McCoy could detect the playfulness in the words.  
"Quiet, Spock. I may be old, but I'm never going to be too old to spend time with you." McCoy tightened the hold his arm had on Spock's.  
"We do spend more time together elsewhere rather than when on our walks."  
McCoy let himself lean into Spock's shoulder as they went further down the pathway. "Yeah, but not alone like this."  
Spock let a small smile ghost his lips.  
"Let's always do this, Spock. Just you and me."


	2. An Aged Saunter II

"Remember those walks we used to take, Spock?" There was a pause, McCoys expression lost as though he had forgotten what he was going to say. Then he found it. "The walks through the forest every morning?"  
"I do, Leonard." Spock replied without a moment's hesitation.  
McCoy coughed, Spock tightening his grip on his bondmate's hand until the coughing subsided. "I want to take those again. Just you and me." His voice was raspy and low. "How does that sound, Spock?"  
Spock's first thought was to say it was illogical, as McCoy was unable to walk, and was getting weaker by the moment.  
"I would enjoy that, Leonard."  
McCoy looked up to Spock, and smiled at his lover. The one who has stayed with him through both hardship and peace, health and... sickness. "Thank you, Spock."  
But hope as they might, they never could take that walk again.


	3. Star Trek Wars

"That's the last time I show you a classic movie, Spock." McCoy pressed a series of buttons on the small remote in his hand, and the screen in the meeting room was shut off.  
Spock raised an eyebrow at his mate. "Why is that, Leonard? Did you not enjoy the film?"  
Crossing his arms, McCoy looked over at Spock. "I normally enjoy it, but it's hard to when a certain Vulcan is commenting on all the inaccuracies in it."  
"The thought of having a laser used as a weapon without any reflecting material at the end of the device is illogical."  
"It's from the late 20th century! Of course it's like that!" He could hardly believe his ears when Spock said that. "This movie is fiction, alright? I doubt they ever thought they were going to achieve in creating a warp drive."  
"Ah, their attempts at a warp drive were not accurate either."  
McCoy slumped down in the chair beside Spock with a heavy sigh. "That's the last time you watch Star Wars."


	4. Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a 500 character limit challenge. I think I did alright. :)

"Spock! Get a look at this!"  
Spock turned around to see his mate smiling ear to ear as he held one of the native creatures of this planet, which was currently crawling on his forearm.  
"Look, Spock! It's a butterfly!" McCoy exclaimed gleefully.  
It was not often the doctor smiled so widely. Spock enjoyed that expression on the doctor.  
"It seems to have taken a liking to me."  
"...Indeed."  
"Aw, c'mon, Spock. At least pretend to be fascinated!"  
"I am fascinated, doctor, but not by the butterfly."


	5. Sleep Is Not As Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCoy had been in a coma for nearly a week. When he is finally cleared to return to his own quarters, who else is there to greet(and cuddle with) him but the first officer himself? And it appears while the doctor was sleeping, the Vulcan himself had been rather restless.

"Leonard." Spock slurred against the doctor' chest. It had taken some time, but Spock was finally able to relax back into sleeping normally, rather than forcing himself into slumber like he had done for the past week. While it was not necessarily a bad thing when Spock did it(as he has done multiple times before), he found that the doctor still scolded him, claiming that it was taxing him and thus not allowing him proper sleep.

This past week, however, the doctor had not been present to scold him.

Until tonight.

So, while the doctor was not only conscious, but allowed release to his own quarters, Spock was sure to keep him company. It didn't take long for McCoy to realize that Spock would have, and did, force himself into sleep while he was "away", thus prompting the doctor to assure his Vulcan of his current conscious and healing state that he undoubtedly intended to continue. When that didn't seem to fully quell the man, McCoy scooched over on the bed, just wide enough for two, and made a comment regarding the state of his room being too warm and needing a body-sized ice pack, to which the Vulcan replied by adjusting the temperature instead. With a roll of his eyes, McCoy patted the empty, Vulcan-sized space beside him and kindly requested that the man join him in relaxing. Thankfully, little more prodding was needed before the Vulcan very carefully climbed onto the bed beside his bondmate and settled his head upon the man's chest, finally beginning to relax.

"Yes, Spock?" McCoy mumbled in reply to his name upon the Vulcan's lips.

"It appears I have becomes used to your... presence while sleeping. Admittedly, it was unusual to do without."

"Oh?" McCoy grinned as he bent his head to press a soft kiss to the Vulcan's forehead. "I guess I have no choice but to repeat this act every night, then. Wouldn't want either of us getting thrown off, now would we?"

Spock was silent for a moment, taking in a deep breath and letting it out, feeling the contentedness and relaxation flow through his body and mind. "That would be most unfortunate indeed."


	6. Spawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCoy goes to a space station to work as their CMO for a few years after the end of the 5 year mission. After years of semi-solitary work, an old and familiar face appears that he knew he would never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in 30 mins for a prompt challenge.

"You've got to be kidding." McCoy commented, his hands gripping the safety rails of the promenade as he bent over to get a glimpse of a certain Vulcan who had passed by on the level below. It couldn't be. McCoy hurriedly walked along the promenade's upper level in tail of the strangely familiar man. The Vulcan entered the nearest turbolift, McCoy ducking behind a Federation flag that hung nearby, just in time to remain out of sight as the Vulcan turned and the lift doors closed. McCoy tried to catch a glimpse of the man’s face, but was too far away to tell any certain features. Darn Vulcans all look alike. The lift stopped on the next level up, the level McCoy was on, and the Vulcan calmly exited the lift, walking straight in McCoy's direction. As the man got closer, still not noticing the not-so-inconspicuous doctor, the Vulcan's features became very clear.

 

It was Spock.

 

Give or take a few new wrinkles.

 

And he was heading towards him. Well, in his direction. Why? There's nothing notable over here. Well, nothing notable for a visitor but... Sickbay.

 

McCoy shoulders stiffened. Sickbay. Spock was here, on this space station, and coming to visit sickbay. Was he hurt? He didn't appear to be injured, though Vulcans can mask pain well. No, the Intrepid Kanlar is docked here. If Spock were injured, it was only logical that he would go there for treatment. So that meant... Spock was coming to visit him?

 

Well, even if he wasn't, he should go greet him. It has been years since he last saw Spock, after all. Jim makes his trips over now and then, but Spock apparently went back to Vulcan, and McCoy hasn't heard a word from him since.

 

"Just go greet him. Simple as that." He muttered to himself as he stood up straighter, fixing his uniform. He just got off shift, so he wasn't exactly looking his best, especially after losing sleep for the past few nights. He contemplated turning around and straightening up a bit, however that option was taken away as Spock rounded the corner to the bridge McCoy was on, immediately meeting the doctor's eyes.

 

After a moment of silence and realization, Spock spoke up. "Doctor McCoy." He nodded his greeting and walked up to him.

 

"Spock." McCoy grinned, about to go in for a handshake, but reconsidering and nodding his greeting as well. "So you are alive after all." McCoy crossed his arms, giving Spock a look.

Spock raised an eyebrow at the statement.

 

McCoy smiled and shook his head. "How have you been?"

 

"My physical and mental status is the same as the last time we spoke." Spock answered.

 

McCoy rolled his eyes, but he was still relieved to hear that he was alright.

 

"I trust you have been the same?"

 

"Save for a few bruises here and there and some aging, I'm the same."

 

"I see. That is good news."

 

There was an awkward silence between the two for a moment. "You know, it hasn't been the same without your constant arguing and logic.” McCoy chuckled wryly. “Honestly, I miss those days back on the Enterprise."

 

Spock opened his mouth to speak, when a sudden squawking interrupted him. A rush of blue swept down in between the two, turning back around and circling in the air above them.

 

"Doctor McCoy!" A voice yelled from behind him. McCoy turned to see one of his medical staff, a young ensign, running up to them. "I'm sorry sir, I went into your office to drop off that report I owed you, when all of a sudden he came flying out!"

 

"It's no problem, Mr. Hernandez.” McCoy held up a hand assuringly. “I hadn't let him out much today, so I bet he just wanted to stretch his wings." The large blue bird came to land on McCoy's shoulder, the doctor reaching up to scratch it’s head.. "I'll take care of it from here."

 

The young cadet nodded and began to retreat back towards sickbay. "Oh, Doctor McCoy? My apologies, but Spock knocked down some things in your office as well. I'll go take care of it right away."

 

McCoy froze at the use of the bird's name, and nodded to dismiss the ensign. McCoy could practically feel the raised eyebrow from Spock, and upon looking found it to be exactly where he expected it.

 

"Spock, Doctor?"

 

"Yeah, well, don't go getting a big head. It's because this bird is the most stubborn creature on this station." McCoy eyed Spock for a moment. "Well, now the second-most stubborn creature on the station."

  
"Actually, doctor, I believe it is the third."


	7. It's Never That Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Symmetrek on tumblr:
> 
> //Jim Kirk just being a hyperactive puppy after his shift and Bones just like “Listen here Jimmy boy, I’ve had a LONG day today and you know because YOU made it long, so either get over here and relax or I’m kicking your butt out so I can get some sleep!”//
> 
> (Written over a year ago but wanted to share)

Jim obliges and lays down next to Bones, the two snuggling up together. It’s quiet for a few minutes before Jim starts to softly mumble on about some diplomatic function he had to attend or an admiral who was being rather frustrating today. Bones just sighs and makes lil conversational grunts as Jim softly talks Bones to sleep.

Once Jim hears the soft snores coming from Bones, he begins to settle into the bed himself. He’s wrapped up in the doctor’s arms, and, with a soft kiss to his partner’s forehead, he lets the doctor’s steady breaths begin to lull him to sleep.

But of course, it’s never that easy.

Jim tries to move slowly, carefully out of the hold of the man beside him. Bones in turn adjusts his arms, making the grip tighter as he nuzzles his head into Jim’s shoulder. He once again tries to slowly move Bones’ arm off of him, grunts of protests escaping the man’s throat.

“Stop movin’…” Bones mumbles into Jim’s neck, his warm breath and chaste kiss sending a tickled sensation down to Jim’s spine.

“Bones…” Jim sighs when nothing but slow, steady breaths comes from the man.

“I’m sorry in advance.” He gently grabs Bones’ arms and forces himself from his grip, standing up as soon as he thinks he is free, unintentionally taking the doctor with him as he falls face first to the floor.

“Jim! What the hell??” The doctor growls as he forces himself up onto his knees and off of his partner.

“Sorry, sorry,” Jim groans a bit, rubbing his nose. “I’m fine,” Jim waves off Bones’ mix of anger and concern; a rather odd look on the man’s face that Jim has gotten quite used to.

“You’re not about to be unless you have a d*mn good reason for suddenly pulling me out of bed,” McCoy fumed, crossing his arms as he sat back down on the mattress.

“I couldn’t help it!” Jim pleaded as he took his hand down from his nose. “I didn’t want to disturb you, but you had a steel grip on me and, well, I can’t hold it for that long, you know.” Jim admitted.

McCoy rolled his eyes and picked up Jim’s shirt beside the bed, shoving it into his captain’s arms and pushing him towards the door.

“You can come back when you and your damned bladder learn how to cooperate.”

“Bones, C'mon don’t be like that-”

“G'night, Jim.” The doctor grumbled as he shut the door in the man’s face and returned to bed.

Wrapping himself up in the blankets, Bones settled back into his spot. He found it cooler than he liked, without Jim. But if it’s to teach that idiot a lesson, he could deal.

Besides, grumbling about organs and their irritating variations in fully functioning as he drifted off to sleep was not something new to the doctor.


	8. Call Me Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Request:  
> //Can I request Spones Angst pls? Something to do with being separated against their will? Pls & Thx!//

This was it.   
  
The Xanonians had called for McCoy through the damn control they had over him, and he couldn’t deny their call no matter how hard he tried. He could, however, postpone it for a few minutes. A few very important and crucial few minutes to McCoy. He stood up, dressed in the clothing he had discarded earlier that day from when they returned to the planet, and headed out the door of his quarters. There was one place he could go that was not out of the way, and he thanked whatever gods there were that he was able to go there. He walked up to the familiar door and input his CMO override into the panel beside it. As the doors softly swished open, he walked in, thankful to not wake the being that was fast asleep on the bed.    
  
Earlier that day, Spock had desperately needed to sleep. Being his usual stubborn self, he refused rest until the research on the planet had been done. To keep the damned Vulcan from keeling over, McCoy was forced to give him a hypo full of a sedative to make him sleep. Sickbay has been full of patients from their encounter on the planet below, so he dragged Spock back to his quarters and left him there as he worked.   
  
Now, three hours later, Spock was still heavily under the effect of the sedative.   
  
He walked over softly, quietly, and looked down at the being through the scarce amount of light that lit the room. There was a single tall lamp that stood in the corner, giving off a dull glow so that one could see without the main lights being on. It illuminated the red cloth that hung on the wall, bearing a map of Vulcan.    
  
This was his mate, or would-be mate, since they had never been officially bonded. They were still connected, however it was a connection that could be broken fairly simply, if Spock wished it. Seemed unfair that McCoy didn’t know how to break it, damn it all. Damn Vulcan mumbo-jumbo. He breathed out a sigh and took in the vision of his partner. The way he was, right now, is the way he wanted to remember him. Calm, tranquil, and unemotional, even in his sleep; though McCoy knew better about the last one.   
  
He could feel small ripples of emotion over the threads of their mental link. The emotional barriers always did fall when he actually slept. It was one of the little things McCoy knew about Spock that no one else did. He loved those things. Little tidbits that only he knew. Not that they mattered now. He wouldn’t be seeing him again, after all.   
  
He knelt down and placed his lips on Spock’s forehead, sending warmth and comfort over their link as he did so. To his surprise, the Vulcan shifted below him. McCoy jumped as a hand unconsciously reached out to rest on his forearm, and sleepily trailed down to the back of his hand.    
  


He heard a soft mumble--one that he wasn’t sure was from Spock’s mouth or mind, but it resonated with a warmth that flowed back into him from their shared bond. Though it was hard to make out audibly, he knew what the man had said.

 

_ Ashayam. _

  
He felt his eyes begin to burn with tears that he was unable to fight back. The first time Spock called him that, and it _ had _ to be here. It had to be now, of all times. He gripped Spock’s hand tight for a moment, wanting to stay there forever.

 

But he was being called, and he was forcibly peeled away. He wiped his eyes against his will, and the tears stopped falling despite his own protests. He took a final look at his partner before he headed out the door.   
  
“Goodbye, Spock.”


End file.
